


Strawberry Fields Forever

by Gertie1999



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertie1999/pseuds/Gertie1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe, will try to write summary later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Here is a story I posted on WattPad, I have three chapters done so if you want me to post more let me know

Summary: After a stressful day at the studio John decides to visit Strawberry Fields, a place he went to a lot growing up.

London, 1967 

"No, no you did it all wrong!" John said as he sighed. The band had been fighting a lot recently and it was only getting worse every day they were in there. 

"Maybe we should quit for the day" Paul suggested.

Then George Martin, their producer turned on the studio speaker 

"You all can't quit now! We're in the middle of recording!" he said.

"Come on George, all we're doing is arguing" Ringo said.

George sighed, the speaker crackling while he did so  
"Fine, but we meet up again in the studio at six AM sharp tomorrow and don't be late" he said.

The band members nodded in agreement and packed up the instruments and left.

John sighed as he picked up his guitar and left the studio, he had been so stressed recently it was unbelievable. 

So, instead of going home he decided to head to a place he hadn't been to in quite some time. 

Strawberry Fields.

Once he got out of the car he headed towards the woods and found a rock to sit down on.

The place held a lot of memories for him. It was the place where he used to perform back when the band was The Quarrymen and a place where he'd got to to distress which is what he was doing right now.

Then he heard someone come up behind him.

"Hey John, what are you doing here?"

He looked up to see none other then Paul.

"Just thinking, what are you doing here?"

"I saw your car and knew you were here so I decided to see what you were up to" he said

He shrugged his shoulders "Just de-stressing I guess you could say"

"Well come on, We should head on home"

John smiled, "I guess so"

Author's note: This just came to my mind while thinking of Strawberry Fields actually and I was hoping I could make it into a story. Well, please review. Criticism is welcome but please no flames


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When John got home he was greeted by the site of Cynthia in the kitchen. When she noticed him walk in she turned around to face him angrily.

"And where have you been?" She asked.

"Out" He said

"Well, I was going to go out and see Pattie and Maureen, but the nanny couldn't come for Julian so I couldn't make it, and by the way guess who called today again?" 

"Who?" he asked

"That Japanese artist Yoko again," She said venomously. 

"She's just trying to sell us her artwork Cyn" He said

"Well tell her we aren't buying any and to quit calling!" She yelled. Slamming the dish towel as she did so. 

"I'm never home when she calls! Why don't you tell her?" 

"Okay, maybe I will then" she said.

He then marched into his bedroom and grabbed his guitar. 

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" He said as he picked it up.

"Hey John, its me George,"

"What is it?" John asked tiredly, he was sick of being harassed today, first by his mates, then his wife, and now one of his mates again.

"I have a new song and I'd like you to hear it"

"Over the phone?"

"Cheeky, no at my flat, care to come?"

"Sure, Cyn is pissed at me again" 

"Okay, we can talk when you get over here" 

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

As he was driving over to George's house he began to think. About anything that came to mind really. But mostly his failing marriage to Cynthia. He had honestly had many affairs during their marriage. With journalists, other musicians, and countless other women. But he still wished that they wouldn't fight as much. Half the time during the day he was stoned out of his mind, which he knew she didn't like one bit. It was hard to believe that there was time that they got along alright. 

Then there was the band. Their friendships were failing miserably as well. They had already stopped touring and the studio atmosphere just wasn't the same as it used to be. Every day there was tensions between them and countless arguments and disagreements about which song to use and which one not to. He could sense they were falling apart.

Once he got to George's house he saw George sitting on the floor Indian style with a guitar on his lap as well as a Sitar beside him. Next to him was Pattie and then across from him was Paul and Ringo. 

"There you are!" George said.

He nodded and sat down. 

"So what's the song then?" He asked.

"Its called Within You and Without You" He said.

He then began playing the song, the music flowing pretty well. Once he finished everyone clapped.

"I like it, it should go on our new album" Paul said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Then the phone rang.

John picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Its Cynthia is John there?"

"John speaking"

"John, you need to come home"

"Why?"

"Because there's someone here to see you" she said angrily

"Who?"

"Some girl, and its not that Yoko either"

"Okay I'll be right over there" He said

Then he hung up and looked at his band mates.

"Who was it?" George asked curiously.

"Cyn" He said simply "She wants me to go home"

"Another fight?"

"Not exactly but one might happen"

"Oh, well see you at the studio tommorow" Paul said

"See you" He said

Then he got in the car and drove home. Wondering who was there to see him.

Author's note: I hope this chapter was okay, probably just a filler. But the next ones will be more interesting! Please let me know though if you would like this story to be a Romance or Alternate Universe. I don't want it to be a cliche plotline or anything and I"m just curious what you all would like. Well, see you next chapter!


End file.
